Problemy wieku XIX
by Fryzja
Summary: Krótki wycinek historii krajów Nordyckich.
1. Chapter 1

Odejście mojego brata było trudne. Przez kilkadziesiąt lat jakoś dawaliśmy sobie z Danem radę, ale później coś zaczęło się sypać. Chyba poczuł się puszczony i samotny. Na początku nie zauważyłem zmian, chociaż wtedy byłem jeszcze dość młody i rzadko kiedy go widziałem. Zajmowała się mną głównie Kopenhaga, albo ktoś z rodziny. Dan wpadał okazjonalnie, sprawdzał co u mnie, czasem się pobawił i znów musiał wracać do szefa i spraw państwowych. Jednak tęsknił, kiedy tylko miał mniej pracy, a akurat część jego obowiązków zaczęła spadać na innych. Dodatkowa utrata Szlezwiku i Holsztynu nie poprawiła jego sytuacji. Kilka piw raz na tydzień, od tego się zaczęło. Potem coraz więcej, aż pił codziennie. Często do tego brał jeszcze wódkę. Zacząłem coraz bardziej się o niego martwić, mówiłem o tym innym, ale wszyscy bagatelizowali sprawę. W końcu to facet, a faceci piją co jakiś czas. Niby mieli rację.

Nagle każdy zauważył, że dorosłem, jakby stało się to z dnia na dzień. Zapewne duży wpływ na to miało otrzymanie konstytucji i kontrola nad gospodarką. Było mi z tym dobrze, w końcu reszta rodziny zaczęła mnie respektować. Nadal ignorowałem problem Dana, w końcu wszyscy mówili, że to normalne, że to stary wiking, a w końcu wikingowie tak miewali. Sam z resztą pamiętałem jeszcze te czasy i chyba mieli rację. Co z tego, że ciągnęło się to już z dziesięć lat i nie miało zamiaru przestać. Byliśmy strasznie ślepi i głupi.

Inne personifikacje zaczęły coraz częściej ze mną rozmawiać. Nie byłem już małym dzieciakiem, którego można tak łatwo zbyć. Grenlandia, Bornholm i Wyspy owcze chcieli mnie nawet spić piwem, ale od razu pomyślałem o Danie. Nie chciałem tak skończyć. W takich momentach znów myślałem, czy przypadkiem on nie ma problemu. Jednak wszyscy wokół przekonywali mnie, że to nic złego.

\- Masz może kogoś na oku? - zapytała się mnie kiedyś Kopenhaga.

Nie wiedziałem co odpowiedzieć. Nie znałem nikogo spoza naszej rodziny, chociaż z biegiem czasu uznawałem nas raczej za ciekawą zbieraninę, niż rzeczywistą rodzinę. Szukałem w pamięci twarzy jakiejś ładnej dziewczyny, ale nagle niechcący pomyślałem o uśmiechniętym Danie. Nie wiem co mnie naszło, w końcu zostałem zapytany o jakąś sympatię, a tu pierwszą myślą był Dan. Bardzo go lubiłem, ale on wolał mojego brata, chociaż sam wątpiłem już w nasze pokrewieństwo. W końcu czy kraje rodziły się jak ludzie, albo miały rodziców? Czy nasze pokrewieństwo nie było tylko iluzją, aby czuć się lepiej?

Nor też czuł coś do Dana, nie mówili mi dużo, byłem przecież dzieckiem, ale tego nie dało się przegapić. Oni byli ze sobą od tak dawna. Właśnie, byli. W końcu Norwegii tu nie było, miał jeszcze na dodatek unię ze Szwecją. Nie było go tutaj, ale był Dan.

Nie brałem wtedy tych myśli na poważnie, ale po jakimś czasie coś się zaczęło zmieniać. Dan przesiadywał więcej w domu, nawet mniej pił, a ja dotrzymywałem mu towarzystwa, chociaż z roku na rok miałem coraz więcej obowiązków. Byłem szczęśliwy, aż nadszedł ten dzień. Czternasty stycznia to bolesna data dla obydwu z nas. Spodziewałem się wszystkiego, ale nie tego, że Dan wróci do domu kompletnie pijany i to jeszcze z jakimiś kobietami. Nie musiałem długo myśleć, aby wiedzieć kim były i co mieli zamiar robić.

Wyprosiłem je, ale nie były za bardzo chętne, aby mnie posłuchać. Dopiero po małej szarpaninie i daniu im jakiś monet wyszły z domu. Byłem wściekły. Jak on mógł robić coś takiego i to jeszcze dzisiaj, jak mógł _mi_ zrobić coś takiego? Poszedłem do niego. Siedział na sofie z rozpiętą koszulą. Akurat pociągnął łyk z butelki, kiedy wszedłem do środka. Byłem wściekły, ale nie potrafiłem na to zareagować. Problem z wyrażaniem emocji był chyba wspólną cechą większości północnych krajów. Podszedłem do niego, ale zatrzymałem się gwałtownie, kiedy się odezwał.

\- Nor? To ty, Norge? - Nie miałem pojęcia co powinienem odpowiedzieć. Z jednej strony chciałem skłamać, może nie zauważy różnicy, ale czułbym wtedy do siebie obrzydzenie.

\- Nie.

\- Island!

Spojrzał na mnie zamglonym, pijackim wzrokiem i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Ruszył się w dziwny sposób, jakby chciał wstać, ale zabrakło mu sił i nie złapał równowagi. Roześmiał się głośno i schował twarz w dłoniach. Po chwili nie wiedziałem czy nadal się śmieje, czy może jednak płacze. Odciągnąłem jego dłonie od twarzy i złapałem za podbródek. Spojrzałem mu w oczy.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

\- Co? - Czy on naprawdę nie wiedział?

\- Schlałeś się i jeszcze te dziwki, po co to robisz, jeszcze na dodatek dzisiaj, dzisiaj kiedy...

\- Wiem co dzisiaj jest za data - krzyknął. - Nie musisz mnie pouczać, dzieciaku.

Nazwanie mnie dzieciakiem zabolało. Jakby ktoś wbił mi w serce zimny sztylet. Dlaczego? Czy nadal byłem dla nim tylko dzieciakiem?

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem.

\- Jesteś.

\- Nie.

Uśmiechnął się kpiąco i znów uniósł butelkę do ust. Pomyślałem wtedy o przyczynie jego stanu. Wyglądał żałośnie. Miałem wrażenie, że stacza się na moich oczach, a ja nic z tym nie robię, może nawet już nie mogę zrobić, a to wszystko wina Norwegii. Gdyby nie on i jego odejście, wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej.

\- Dlaczego? - wyszeptałem. Nie usłyszał mnie, więc powtórzyłem głośniej. - Dlaczego on? Dlaczego nadal go kochasz, skoro cię porzucił? - Spojrzał na mnie pytającym wzrokiem. - Dlaczego nadal go kochasz, skoro cię zostawił, zostawił nas. W czym on jest nadal lepszy niż ja? Dlaczego do mnie nic nie czujesz?

\- O czym ty mówisz, Island?

\- O tym, że cię kocham.

Sam nie wiedziałem dlaczego to powiedziałem. Nie miało się to tak kończyć, nie miało. Ale skończyło. Spojrzał na mnie w szoku i przez chwilę nic nie mówił.

\- To nie możliwe, Island. To nie możliwe.

\- A jednak.

Siedział kompletnie skołowany. Co jakiś czas na mnie zerkał, jakby nie był pewny, czy stałem tam naprawdę, czy byłem tylko kolejną pijacką halucynacją. Nie raz mu się to zdarzało. Średnio raz na miesiąc pytał się mnie, czy Nor tu był, ale odpowiedź była taka sama.

Po chwili jednak szok zaczął ustępować złości. Widziałem dokładnie jak jego twarz zaczęła zmieniać wyraz. Spojrzał na mnie z furią w oczach i złapał szybko za nadgarstek. Nie spodziewałem się po nim takiego ruchu. W takim stanie nie powinien mieć takiej sprawności i dobrej koordynacji, a jednak. Rzucił mną na sofę i usiadł mi na biodrach. Nie miałem pojęcia co planował, ale serce prawie wyskoczyło mi z piersi. Z szokiem wpatrywałem się w jego nagle wyglądające na całkowicie trzeźwe oczy. Nie widziałem tej pijackiej mgły. Uśmiechnął się upiornie i gwałtownie wpił w moje usta. Ten pocałunek był brutalny i bolesny. Podgryzał moją dolną wargę i wpychał na siłę język do środka. Unieruchomił mi ręce po obu stronach głowy i docisnął resztą ciała. Po bardzo chaotycznym pocałunku ugryzł mnie boleśnie w szyję. Przez chwilę przyssał się na skórze i oderwał z głośnym plaśnięciem. Po sekundzie puścił moje nadgarstki i zszedł ze mnie. Wstał i chwiejnym krokiem poszedł w głąb domu, prawdopodobnie do swojego pokoju. Butelka wódki zniknęła razem z nim.

Leżałem oszołomiony i myślałem czy właśnie o tym dawno temu mówił Norwegia, tylko że zawsze to on mnie bronił i ukrywał. Czy to była ta gorsza strona Danii?

Rankiem o dziwo zszedł na śniadanie. Śmierdział alkoholem na odległość. Skrzywiłem się mimowolnie i odwróciłem od niego twarz. Nie pomyślałem wtedy o ogromnym siniaku na szyi, który właśnie został wyeksponowany. Po kilku minutach usłyszałem niepewny i zachrypnięty głos Dana.

\- Co ci się stało, Island?

\- Powinieneś wiedzieć, Denmark.

\- Ale chyba nie wiem. Co się wczoraj wydarzyło?

Spojrzałem na niego zimnym i opanowanym wzrokiem, ale wiele mnie to kosztowało. Nie umiałem tak idealnie grać jak Nor. Miałem ochotę wszystko wykrzyczeć mu w twarz, ale musiałem się postarać. Usiadł na krześle obok, cały czas wpatrując się we mnie, chociaż jego wzrok co jakiś czas spadał na moją szyję.

\- Ile pamiętasz?

\- Nie wiem. Mało. Wróciłem do domu, chyba się pokłóciliśmy, nie pamiętam szczegółów, a potem, potem...to nie może być prawda, to tylko jakiś głupi sen. - Spojrzał na mnie z nadzieją w oczach, ale nadal starałem się być zimny jak głaz. Widziałem jak zbiera się w sobie, aby zadać to pytanie. - Czy to, czy to co masz na szyi. Czy ja to zrobiłem?

\- Tak.

\- Ale, to nie możliwe.

\- Doprawdy?

\- Czy doszło do czegoś jeszcze?

Przez chwilę rozważałem co odpowiedzieć.

\- Tak.

Kłamstwo przyszło mi z wielką łatwością. Wiedziałem, że to nim wstrząśnie, nie myliłem się. Wstał gwałtownie i zaczął chodzić nerwowo po jadalni. Mogłem przysiąc, że słyszałem coś co brzmiało jak, _to nie możliwe_ i _to nie prawda, nie mogłem go zdradzić_. Było to dla mnie oczywiste, że myślał głównie o Norwegii, w końcu kochał go od ponad tysiąca lat. Przez chwilę poczułem się źle z tym kłamstwem, ale przegoniłem te myśli. O dziwo nie poczułem się źle, że pomyślał o nim, a nie o mnie.

Wyszedł nagle z domu. Spodziewałem się czegoś gwałtowniejszego. Jednak on nie wracał przez tydzień do domu, a kiedy w końcu się pojawił to zamknął się w pokoju na kolejny tydzień. Nigdy nie poruszyliśmy tej kwestii, ale wisiało to nad nami i sprowadzało niezręczną atmosferę. Bałem się przyznać do kłamstwa, ale znalazłem w nim plusy. Dan przestał pić, nie tknął ani razu alkoholu od tego incydentu. Między nami dużo się nie zmieniło, chociaż chyba przeszło mi już to szczeniackie zauroczenie. Przyłapywałem go od czasu do czasu na przeciągłych spojrzeniach pełnych skruchy. Kiedyś powiem mu, że do niczego nie doszło, że nie zdradził Norwegii, ale jeszcze nie teraz, jeszcze nie byłem na to gotowy.

* * *

14 stycznie 1814 r. - Koniec Królestwa Danii i Norwegii, tego samego roku Norwegia weszła w unię personalną ze Szwecją

1864 r. - Utracenie przez Danię Szlezwiku i Holsztynu na rzecz Prus i Austrii

1874 r. - Otrzymanie przez Islandię konstytucji i kontroli nad gospodarką

Akcja pod koniec dzieje się w latach '80 XIX w

Pierwotnie opublikowane na Wattpadzie w zbiorze oneshotów na moim profilu.


	2. Chapter 2

Wiedziałem, że mu się to nie podobało, nie chciał tu być, nie chciał tej unii. Norwegia, po tylu latach bycia pod kimś, dostał na chwilę wolność i ja jej go znowu pozbawiłem. Powinienem mieć chyba wyrzuty sumienia, ale przecież nic takiego się nie stało. Nie tylko ja ponosiłem za to odpowiedzialność, byli też inni, a on w końcu był mój, tylko mój. Niby miał być na równi ze mną, ale nie oszukujmy się. To ja tu byłem silniejszy i ważniejszy. Mogłem cieszyć się zwycięstwem. Od wieków chciałem pokazać Danii kto tu rządzi, a teraz Norwegia był ze mną, a nie z nim. W końcu to ja byłem górą. Miałem chyba na tym punkcie niewielką obsesję. Finlandia był tylko małym substytutem Norwegii, lichym zastępstwem. Zawsze chodziło tylko o Nora. Już za czasów wikingów pragnąłem go jak nikogo innego.

Zmusiłem go, aby mieszkał w moim pałacu. Łatwo przekupiłem go obietnicami. Czasem zastanawiałem się, czy oddawał się Danii dla bezpieczeństwa, lepszego traktowania, a może chronił tym Islandię. Mógł sam się bronić, ale po co. Jako kochanek tego tyrana miał lepiej. Seks i brak zmartwień o los swój i Iśka. Czasem zastanawiałem się, czy często sprzedawał mu ciało, albo czy Dania traktował go wtedy brutalnie, w końcu podejrzanie bardzo lubił krew.

Moje nastawienie względem mojego towarzysza się nie zmieniło. Mógł chodzić spokojnie gdzie chciał, oprócz wschodniego skrzydła. Tam mieszkałem kiedyś z Finlandią, bywały dni że nadal tam sypiałem. Wolałem nie mieszać tego ze sobą, w końcu kto by chciał mieć bursztyn w miejscu dla zwykłych kamieni. Nie będę łączył mojej przeszłości z przyszłością z Norwegią u boku.

Kontrolowałem go, to oczywiste. Jak inaczej miałaby funkcjonować ta unia? Nie widziałem błędów w moim postępowaniu, w końcu to zawsze tak działało. Tego nauczyłem się przez lata. Swobody swobodami, ale jego miałem na oku, zawsze. Personifikacji powinno się pilnować, zawsze, a nie tylko chcieć ją zamordować od czasu do czasu. To był jeden z pierwszych błędów Dana. Powinien mnie pilnować, jak ja teraz pilnowałem jego byłego kochanka.

Lata jakoś nam płynęły. Nie działo się nic ciekawego, zwykłe państwowe sprawy. Czasami spełniałem zachcianki Norwegii, ale czasem musiałem pokazać mu kto tu rządzi. Nie powinien mieć lepszego traktowania, tak samo postępowałem z Finlandią. Chciałem, żeby on słuchał się mnie jak mój dawny towarzysz, żeby był taki jak on, nie sprzeciwiał mi się i podporządkował. Oczywiście Norwegia był inny, męczyło mnie to, dręczyło i nie dawało spać po nocach. Finlandia taki nie był. Spokojnie się mnie słuchał, wykonywał polecenia, nawet jeśli były dla niego krzywdzące. Zawsze w nocy ogrzewał mi łoże, chociaż zazwyczaj to ja chodziłem do niego. W mojej sypialni było za dużo ważnych dokumentów, a nie ryzykowałbym ich wykradnięcia. Dlatego nie wpuszczałem go do swoich komnat. Jak Dania sobie z nim dawał radę?

Często dochodziło między nami do sprzeczek. Ta niczym się nie różniła, ale jednak. Chyba mnie poniosło. Nie biłem go, to by szkodziło jego pięknej twarzyczce, a było na co popatrzeć. Zawsze mi się podobał. Lepiej wyglądał z krwią wrogów, niż własną. To go szpeciło. Przycisnąłem go ramieniem do ściany i zablokowałem biodrem. Nie miał żadnego pola ruchu. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Zawsze wtedy Finlandia drżał ze strachu, prawie tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy się w niego wpatrywałem. Norwegia szarpnął się, na co mocniej go docisnąłem.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? - wysyczał.

\- Chcę cię przywołać do porządku.

\- Słabo ci to wychodzi. Bardziej przypomina mi próbę dobierania się do mnie.

Warknąłem na jego słowa. Może i miałem na to ochotę, ale nie chciałem nigdy tego robić siłą. Może i on miał mnie za jakiegoś potwora, ale nie zrobiłbym tego, nie jemu. Może i miałem na jego punkcie lekką obsesję, ale nie skrzywdziłbym go.

Puściłem go wolno. Odszedł pośpiesznym krokiem. Z każdym rokiem dostrzegałem jak bardzo różnił się od Finlandii. Jak bardzo był inną osobą, niż ta w której się kiedyś zakochałem. Ale czy to była miłość? Może zaślepiało mnie coś innego, coś takiego jak pożądanie.

Następnego dnia ani razu na niego nie trafiłem, jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Byłem przez to wściekły, ale zachowałem maskę powagi. Spokojnie szedłem do swojej komnaty, ale coś mi nie pasowało. Miałem wrażenie, że był tu ktoś jeszcze, ktoś kto nie powinien nigdy tu wejść. Szybko ruszyłem przed siebie. Na końcu korytarza otwarte były drzwi po mojej lewej. Dawny pokój Finlandii. Bez zastanowienia wszedłem do środka i stanąłem jak wryty. Norwegia stał przy podwójnym, ale nie tak wspaniałym jak moje, łóżku. Nie powinno go tu być, to nie miejsce dla niego. Podszedłem do niego i załapałem za nadgarstki. Spojrzał na mnie twardo. Wzmocniłem uścisk, na co on uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

\- I co mi zrobisz? Dokończysz to co chciałeś zrobić wczoraj? Jesteś gorszy niż Danmark, on przynajmniej nie gwałcił.

Ze złością puściłem jego nadgarstki. Nie chciałem być gorszy niż Dania, a on znał moje słabości, wiedział, że po tych słowach mu odpuszczę, że się wycofam. Nie chciałem mu nic robić. Zabolało mnie, że tak pomyślał. Nie chciałem wziąć Norwegii siłą, nawet nasza unia była pokojowa, więc dlaczego nie mógł mi się tak zwyczajnie oddać? Co było ze mną nie tak? Co miał on, czego nie miałem ja?

\- Wyjdź.

Nic nie powiedział i w końcu zrobił to co mu kazałem. Usiadłem gwałtownie na łóżku i rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Wszystko wyglądało, jakby było nietknięte. Służba sprzątała jednak te komnaty, jakby nadal były normalnie używane. Z całego skrzydła korzystałem tylko z sypialni i gabinetu, ale i tak nie było to zwykle moje miejsce pracy. Nigdy nie zastanawiałem się, dlaczego nadal utrzymywano tu porządek. Miałem wrażenie, że za chwilę wejdzie tu Finlandia i spojrzy na mnie tym zmęczonym wzrokiem. Nie był u mnie szczęśliwy. Obiecywałem, że będzie mu lepiej niż u Dana, ale czy to była prawda? Najpierw patrzył na mnie z przerażeniem, później z lekką obawą, ale tylko czasami, aż jego oczy przykryło wieczne zmęczenie. To ja byłem jego powodem.

Po jego odejściu odczuwałem pustkę. Zaczęło mi go chyba brakować, ale zostało to zakryte, wypełnione obecnością Norwegii. Zawsze sądziłem, że go kochałem, ale czy to była prawda? Po to miałem Finka, aby on mi zastąpił Norwegię, też chciałem mieć kogoś jak Dan, ale co jeśli teraz strony się odwróciły? Co jeśli to Nor był tylko imitacją mojego ukochanego? Co jeśli miłość mojego życia była w szponach Rosji? Co jeśli to była tylko zazdrość, a ta miłość nigdy nie istniała? Za dużo pewników, które nawet nie były potwierdzone.

Niczego nie byłem pewny, oprócz tęsknoty. Tęskniłem, ale teraz chyba wiedziałem za kim. Wiedziałem, że moje wszystkie próby były prawdopodobnie bezsensu, bo to czego pragnąłem, było tuż obok mnie. Niski, wesoły, blondyn ze wschodu mógł być tym czego potrzebowałem.

\- Czy ja go kocham?

* * *

1809 r. - Powstanie Wielkiego Księstwa Finlandii, które zostało połączone Unią personalną z Rosją

17 maj 1814 r. - Ustanowienie przez Norwegię konstytucji i powstanie Królestwa Norwegii z Christianem Fryderykiem jako królem

październik 1814 r. - Abdykacja Christiana Fryderyka na rzecz Karola II (Karol XIII dla Szwedów) pod wpływem nacisków ze strony Szwecji, Wielkiej Brytanii i Rosji

4 listopad 1814 r. - Zawarcie przez Norwegię unii personalnej ze Szwecją


	3. Chapter 3

Na początku się bałem. Słyszałem o Rosji same złe rzeczy, koszmarne opowieści, plotki szeptane w pałacowych ścianach. Dlatego zdziwiłem się, że zaproponował mi unię i całkiem sporą autonomię. Chociaż dla mnie każda autonomia była spora, po tym co robił Szwecja.

Zastanawiało mnie, dlaczego on mnie tak negatywnie nastawiał. Może chciał mnie zniechęcić do Rosji? Ale jaki to miało sens? Przecież byłem dla niego nikim, tylko marionetką, więc czemu nie miałby mi kłamać i wmawiać, że to Rosja był tym złym. Chciał tylko moich ziem i ludzi, aby ich wykorzystać do panowania na Morzu Bałtyckim. Rosja też chciał mnie ze względów strategicznych, ale traktował mnie o niebo lepiej. Mogłem w końcu decydować o sobie i swoich ludziach, pierwszy raz od wieków mogłem czuć się jak kraj, a nie jak sługa, czy zwierzątko zamknięte w klatce. Może i wyglądało to, jakby za bardzo się mną nie interesował, ale odpowiadał mi taki stan rzeczy.

Rosja pozwolił mi zamieszkać na moich ziemiach. Nie zmusił mnie do mieszkania z nim, tak jak robił to Szwecja, który chyba miał jakąś manię kontrolowania wszystkich wokół. Po kilku latach przeniesiono mnie do innego miasta, nowej stolicy. Dopiero ją rozbudowywano, ale i tak byłem szczęśliwy i dumny. Rosja dał mi więcej swobody, niż dostałem kiedykolwiek w życiu. Mój naród w końcu mógł spokojnie się rozwijać. Mogłem też kontaktować się do woli ze swoimi ludźmi, bez jakiejkolwiek kontroli ze strony rosyjskich władz. Wszystko zaczęło podążać w dobrą stronę, a ludności przybywać.

Największym moim szczęściem było, kiedy zaczęto sukcesywnie wypierać język szwedzki ze środowisk oświeconych. Następowało to stopniowo, ale podnosiło mnie na duchu, że jednak moi ludzie nie zapomną o mnie, a moja kultura znów będzie dominować. Nadal miałem uraz do Szwecji. Wzrosło zainteresowanie ludowymi legendami, oraz dawną kulturą. Fińskie towarzystwo literackie podarowało mi pierwsze wydanie Kalevali, jakby doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę kim jestem. Nie wiedziałem czy naprawdę wiedzieli, ale nie mogłem tamtego dnia powstrzymać łez, od wieków nie czułem się taki szczęśliwy, to mógł być krok w dobrą stronę, czułem to.

Jedynym, a zarazem największym minusem były tylko zimne noce. To oczywiste, że u mnie było zawsze zimno, w końcu byłem jednym z krajów północy, ale brakowało mi dzielenia z kimś łóżka. Szwecja może i był gruboskórny, oraz myślał tylko o sobie, ale nauczyłem się czerpać z tego przyjemność. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych dni, kiedy bolało samo patrzenie na niego, noce nie były takie złe. Czułem wtedy słodko-gorzką przyjemność i co najważniejsze czyjąś obecność. Nigdy nie byłem typem, który gustował w przygodnych romansach, a lubiłem mieć kogoś obok. Chociaż jak tak o tym pomyśleć to nawet nie miałem okazji do jakiegokolwiek romansu. Zawsze był Szwecja i tylko Szwecja. Tęskniłem za bliskością drugiej osoby. Zacząłem więc umawiać się z kobietami. Na początku raz na kilka miesięcy, ale zimowe noce były bardzo chłodne, więc zacząłem szukać kogoś coraz częściej. Nie żałowałem tego. Nie miałem w końcu sobie nic do zarzucenia, a jakoś trzeba sobie radzić z samotnością. Życie personifikacji kraju nie było ani trochę radosne.

Rosja co jakiś czas mnie odwiedzał. Często przynosił wiadomości z dalekiego świata. Na początku musiałem przyzwyczaić się do nowych obowiązków w swoim kraju, później nabyłem wprawy i na spokojnie ogarniałem wszystko wewnątrz Księstwa, ale zacząłem też stopniowo uczyć się polityki międzynarodowej. Nawet tego nie pamiętałem, przez wieki rządził mną ktoś, a dawniej wszystko wyglądało inaczej. Zacząłem trochę rozumieć Szwecję, ale wtedy patrzyłem na Rosję i coś się we mnie buntowało. Gdybym miał autonomię od kilkuset lat, może do tego wszystkiego by nie doszło. Nie byłbym z Rosją, a może nie byłbym też ze Szwecją. Może i byłem nadal na niego zły, ale brakowało mi go. Nie widziałem go od lat, ale to dobrze, nie mogę być jak on.

Pojawienie się Rosji zwiastowało jednak coś więcej niż tylko wiadomości ze świata. Przywiózł mi nowe rzeczy, ale najbardziej upodobałem sobie małe, ciemne ziarenka o mocnym zapachu. Wystarczyło je zmielić i zalać wrzątkiem, niesamowity aromat i smak. Chyba zakochałem się w tym napoju. Szwecja nie dawał mi takich rzeczy, a dzięki temu nie byłem zmęczony. W końcu mogłem normalnie funkcjonować.

\- Mój szef chce trochę to wszystko ukrócić.

\- Co takiego?

\- Carowi chyba nie podoba się tak szeroka autonomia.

Wziąłem łyk kawy i spojrzałem na niego podejrzliwie. Coś mi nie pasowało. Oczywiście dopiero z biegiem czasu widziałem, że założenia traktatu często łamano, ale ja byłem za bardzo upojony małym powiewem wolności, aby zauważyć jakieś błędy. Dopiero od niecałych dwudziestu lat poczułem pełnię autonomii. Nawet miałem własną walutę. I oni znów chcieli to łamać? Niestety tym razem zauważę zmianę i nie pozwolę na to.

\- Dlaczego mi to mówisz?

\- Nie powinienem mówić źle o swoim szefie, ale mam swoje powody.

Uśmiechnął się do mnie przyjaźnie. Ten uśmiech nie należał do tych ciepłych i miłych, ale widziałem gorsze u Szwecji. Byłem na to kompletnie odporny i się go nie bałem. Widziałem u innych strach, kiedy w ogóle przebywali z Rosją. Estonia zawsze cicho narzekał, kiedy go odwiedzałem. Bał się, że ktoś to usłyszy, więc nigdy nie mówił głośno swojego zdania. Czy kiedyś też taki byłem? Zapewne tak, ale ze mną nikt raczej nie rozmawiał na takie tematy, musiałem sam przez wszystko przejść.

Podniosłem delikatnie kąciki ust i spojrzałem poważnie na Rosję. Wiedziałem, że mało kto tak się przy nim zachowywał. Może nie miałem instynktu samozachowawczego.

\- To miłe, że mnie ostrzegasz, ale powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie oddam tego co teraz mam tak łatwo. Nie jestem takim potulnym barankiem za jakiego mnie macie.

Rosja uśmiechnął się pod nosem i spojrzał na mnie jakoś tajemniczo. Przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że chyba powiedziałem za dużo. W końcu to on miał tu władzę. Nikt nie sprzeciwiał się Rosji, nikt nie popełniał takiego błędu. Nie bylem jak większość tych małych państewek.

\- Wiem.

Zmierzyliśmy się spojrzeniami i posłaliśmy sobie fałszywe uśmiechy, cały czas ostro patrząc na tego drugiego. Wziąłem łyk napoju i mogliśmy wrócić do rozmowy. Udawaliśmy, że tych kilka zdań nigdy nie padło z naszych ust.

* * *

1809 r. - Powstanie Wielkiego Księstwa Finlandii i połączenie go unią personalną z Rosją

1812 r. - przeniesienie stolicy z Turu do Helsinek

1835 r. - wydanie Kalevali

Kalevala - fiński epos narodowy, składa się z zebranych przez Eliasa Lönrota pieśni i legend ludowych, główną postacią jest mędrzec Väinämöinen

W 1881 r. Aleksander II rozpoczął rusyfikację szkolnictwa i urzędów


End file.
